


Before I Forget

by TheGuitarPerson



Category: Lucha Underground, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuitarPerson/pseuds/TheGuitarPerson
Summary: Kairi Sane is on top of the world.Ghosts of her past seem intent on reminding her of the long way down.





	Before I Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Lucha Underground references, episode "Breaker Of Bones". Also some Mae Young Classic Spoilers. 
> 
> I recommend watching the Lucha Underground episode I mentioned for some background and some pretty fantastic matches as well. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so apologies in advance for that as well.

It's been a long while since Kairi's felt this happy. 

 

She twirled around in front of the mirror, marveling at the bruises and welts covering her body. That woman, Shayna, hit so  _hard_. Her body ached  _everywhere_ , but the adrenaline hadn't quite worn off just yet. 

 

Kairi smiled wanly at the outfit she still had on; the white fabric had seen better times, but she still loved the way it sparkled even in the dim light of her hotel room. 

 

"No more black outfits for a while," she mused, giving her reflection a sassy salute and wink, before breaking into a soft giggle.

 

She rolled her shoulders, feeling the joints pop and creak. A shower sounded _awesome_  right about now and her room had an absolutely divine looking bubble bath, the same one she's seen in all those movies --

 

"Having fun?"

 

It comes back in a rush for Kairi; that feeling of near constant, paranoid vigilance. Her memories come in a rush -- not wrestling, but fighting, maiming,  _killing_ , always be on guard, never even breathe for a second.

 

She whirls around, elbow poised to crack at her opponent's face, but all she gets is a dry look.

 

"Please. If I wanted to hurt you, I already would've, _senpai._ " 

 

Hitokiri looks at her with barely disguised amusement as Kairi feels her blood run cold. She looks every part an ordinary Japanese girl, wearing a simple white blouse and jeans. A black bejeweled brooch in the shape of a lotus glimmers on her lapel.  

 

"I must say, Doku-senpai, if it wasn't for the concussion, I'd think you were losing your touch," Hitokiri murmurs good-naturedly. It was always striking to Kairi how warm, genuine and friendly the younger woman seemed, how disarmingly charming she'd always been.

 

Kairi looks at Hitokiri's eyes -- cold, black, empty -- to remind herself what the woman actually was. One did not get the moniker "Man-slayer" on accident. 

 

A flicker of light and shadow draws Kairi's attention to the half-opened room to the bathroom, while a familiar smell of barely contained blood-lust threatens to turn her stomach.

 

 

 

"Yurei, come out. I can see you," Kairi calls, her voice hoarse. She clenches her fist, as a wave of nausea hits her; that feeling of being trapped within her own skin. 

 

The lanky figure stops shuffling and slithers out. It was one of the most unnerving things about Yurei -- the younger girl always moved like something pretending to be human. 

 

"I thought we were going to surprise her in the bath while she was buck-naked," Yurei drawls, her snaggle-toothed grin making her look even more predatory.

 

Hitokiri smiles serenely at Kairi, looking every part the fond older sister. "She's hopped up on painkillers. I had to re-break her arm because she didn't set it up correctly the first time."

 

Yurei stopped smiling and started to look around the hotel room. She swiped a slender digit on every expensive looking object she could find, before collapsing on the queen sized bed.  

 

The crooked grin returned on Yurei's face as she let out girlish giggle. "Shit, call me the next time they have a tournament! If I can get a deal as nice as this, I'd slaughter every bitch there before they even stepped in the ring with me." 

 

Kairi felt her blood run cold at the casual promise; one did not take death threats from a Black Lotus Triad member lightly, let alone one as infamous as Yurei. 

 

There's a beat of uncomfortable silence as Hitokiri looks at her from head to toe, raising an eyebrow at her outfit. 

 

"So, a pirate princess?" 

 

Kairi hugs herself and shrugs. "Well, I  _was_ an actual pirate. Figured it wasn't much of a stretch."

 

"I meant, why a princess? You were basically a pirate  _queen_ back when I first met you."

 

"Hunter-san...he says princesses are more appealing to young girls..."

 

Kairi flinches as the atmosphere around the room changes. Yurei curls up into herself on the bed and turns her back. Hitokiri's eyes, cold and black, start to shimmer like a blade bathed in blood. All pretenses of being a regular woman, Hitokiri's tailored "person suit" comes off and Kairi stares at the murderous creature in front of her. 

 

"Ah yes, The Cerebral  _Assassin,_ they used to call him, correct? I wonder how he'd feel about his new sparkly princess being an _actual_ assassin?"

 

"I...just..."

 

" _What?_ Thought you could leave us, leave The Triad, just like _that_ and start over? That you could somehow take _all_ that skill, that incredible gift you have for  _killing_ and use it to entertain _children_?"

 

Kairi feels something threaten to break inside her, as Hitokiri bares her teeth, murderous intent bathing the room in the scent of curdled blood. 

 

"Remember what you said to me, back when we first met? Wrestling is a martial art,  _senpai._ It's not entertainment -- it's a way to _hurt_ people, to break them, to stop them from existing as they are." 

 

No, it wasn't...wrestling was so much more...it was fun, it was inspiring...she's...she never enjoyed hurting people...never, even after all those years in the Triad...all the people she was forced to hurt...

 

She's right, Kairi realizes in a flash of self-loathing. The entire tournament, she felt herself constantly reciting a reminder; that it was just a match, no one had to get maimed or get killed.  She had to remind herself that she wasn't in some filthy tavern or some dilapidated ship, fighting off thieves and murderers. She was competing in a match, with good honorable people who just wanted the same thing she did. She didn't have to gouge someone's eye out, or crush someone's larynx, or break someone's ribs...

 

...oh god, she  _did_ , that girl she fought, she nearly killed someone on live television...

 

She's not Kairi Sane. She's _Doku_ , she's a poison, and everything she's touched will eventually die. 

 

Laughter from her companion creeps into her ear. The person suit has come back on and Hitokiri is laughing daintily into her hand. 

 

"You should see your face,  _senpai_ , you look like you've seen a ghost," the other girl chuckles heartily, and gives her a friendly slap on her arm. "It's alright, I'm not that mad. Just a little. You didn't even thank us on your Twitter. Are you too big a star now, huh?" 

 

The savage bloodthirst completely vanishes from Hitokiri as Kairi feels her legs go limp. The woman was an unabashed  _sadist_. 

 

"Mayu-chan and I just wanted to congratulate you." 

 

" _Mayu?_ " Kairi murmurs. Yurei's hand shoots up from the bed and waves, indicating her chosen alias. 

 

"I thought we'd do a little sight-seeing here before going back home. I've always wanted to go to Disneyland. You take care and don't be afraid to call your Io-oneesan if you're feeling lonely, alright?"

 

" _Io?"_

 

Hitokiri -- _Io --_ smiles, black eyes sparkling with mischief. "We'll be in touch. Mayu, come on."

 

Kairi watches numbly, barely registering the hugs she received from the two women as they make their way to the door. 

 

"So, that's it?" Kairi whisper-yells incredulously. "You're just going to let me go?" 

 

Io --  _Hitokiri_ \-- turns and grins. "For _now_. I think maybe Mayu-chan's idea was nice. Maybe the next time there's a tournament,  _I'll_ give it a shot."

 

Kairi's blood boils in anger at the implied threat. "I won't let you. I'll kill you myself before I let you hurt anyone."

 

"Is that a threat,  _senpai?"_ Hitokiri purrs, person suit slipping off ever so slightly. 

 

Kairi -- _Doku --_  feels her own person-suit slip off. "No, that's a  _promise_."

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, let me know in the comments what you guys think! 
> 
> First off, sorry for the inconsistent tenses, the MYC really inspired me so I pretty much wrote this off the cuff.
> 
> Next, a bit of background; Kairi and pals, Io Shirai and Mayu Iwatani actually appeared in Lucha Underground as The Black Lotus Triad; Kairi was named "Doku", Mayu was "Yurei" and Io was "Hitokiri".
> 
> As far as I know, this was the first time the three of them had ever appeared in a Western TV show; back in Stardom, they formed a group called "Threedom", sort of the equivalent of a female Shield, with Io Shirai considered as their strongest member. 
> 
> Seriously, even if you don't watch Lucha Underground, you can watch that one episode, if only just to see the future Kairi Sane dressed as a ninja assassin :) And also to see Io Shirai and Mayu Iwatani wrestle; Shirai, in particular, is a fucking beast of a wrestler -- I'm not exaggerating when I say she makes The Four Horsewomen look like Diva Search contestants.


End file.
